The Storm
by mellowpuffzz
Summary: "No- There is no way this is going to end happily. And as if I really care what you think," Send in your OC'S! Still accepting and up to chapter 6.
1. OCS

This is my new OC story, please send in OC's. Though, if you choose your pairing/crush to be Craig or Kyle it'll only have to be a crush, sorry! I'll try to use as many OC's as I can and keep the story sensible. (:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes/style:

Friends(with my oc?):

Enemies:

Pairing/Crush:

Extra:


	2. Reasons

**Thank you for all the OC's! I will try to use as many as possible, I promise! Please review, it'll suck if I use your OC and you don't even really care, when there are others that do and I could be using their OC.**

**Chapter one, Reasons. **

**

* * *

**

Moving to South Park was never an exception for me, though it's hard for me to really decide whether that's a good thing or not.

My father- well, he isn't my real father, neither is my mother. My sister and I were adopted; we never got to know our biological parents and most likely never will.  
My step father works for an organisation with 'Environmental emergency', that's the reason we're here in South Park, he was ask to move here – I don't know anything about what's going to happen in South Park but I guess if they want my father to move there, it must be pretty serious.

My step mother on the other hand didn't want to move to South Park, she had finally joined a dancing company- her long life dream to become a dancer. She said she wouldn't ever leave her husband even if it meant she had to leave her dancing career behind- me on the other hand would never give that up, then again I've never been in love.

My identical twin sister- Faye, it's not that I hate my sister or blame her for anything, it's just- I've always wanted to be my own person with my own options, so I have my ways of looking different from her.  
I dye my hair from our natural strawberry blonde colour to a chocolaty brown and keep it with a natural wave to my mid back. Faye keeps her strawberry blonde hair in ringlets resting on her shoulders, so you can actually tell us apart these days, but when we were really little, people would only be able to figure us out by our eye colours- Faye has crystal blue eyes, on the other hand I had a sea green colour.

This was pretty much my whole family now- My friends, I had to leave them at Denver and they were the ones who actually could understand me. I don't think I could ever make friends with people who could understand me, like they could.

* * *

**OC's**

**Faye Layke – Tainted Promise**

**THANK YOU! I hope you liked it, though it's short (: And remember to review! – The first person to review for chapter 2 that sends in their OC now/already have- I will deff use! & Don't worry the chapters won't all be written out like that –**


	3. Nothing Here

**Hello every! – So sorry, I've been totally busy with school and crap. ARRRGH!**

**Hmm, so I've just noticed that the OC's are quite different ages, and I'd rather them just be all like the same-ish. Heh, so why did I ask for you to age them? I don't know, the perfect time to shoot me?- right about now… NO, BUT WAIT. So what age will my OC be then, bitch? I assume you are wondering, well guess what?! I have no goddamn idea.**

***Is killed***

**They are 13- okaaaay? Is that all fine with every? Sweeeeet (:  
ANYWAY – On with the story, yes? Ah sorry if it's not too good, I wasn't really feeling it. ):**

**

* * *

**I dug my hand down through the snow and formed a little snowball in my warm gloves.

"God, I hate this town!" Faye confessed. "It's so cold and stupid _and_ _annoying and so small_"

I continued to amuse myself with my little snowball- watching it slowly damped my beige glove.

"Well, it's not my fault, okay?!" I complained and threw my snowball into Starks pond.

_Yes- I was in a bad mood, mostly because this town is full of jerks and I had nothing here, well nothing I really cared about._

I leaned back on the tree giving me shelter from all this… snow.

"Sorry" I apologized. "Oh by the way, it's six now." I brushed some snow off the top of my skirt and stockings.

Faye jumped down from the tree branch above me. "We were supposed to be home at five!"

"What? No…" I stared at her, she is so stupid. "Mom said ten past six."

* * *

"It's not my fault! Belle forgot to check the time!"

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, thanks. Blame it all on me then._

Mom folded her arms- obviously pissed off at us- or just me. I twisted my head to the left- Faye's direction about to join in the argument but got distracted by all the strangers our mother had invited, roaming around in our living room.

"You two are not to ruin this house warming party for me or your father." She complained pushing us through the living room.

"I don't care!" Mom embarrassingly shouted, "Now sit your ass down, or you'll be grounded for two weeks."

I frowned and sat down on the last available seat left- a bright pink, one foot high plastic chair.

"Good, now make friends." She pranced down the hall, abandoning us with some random kids I'd never seen before, _why? Because I've been here for one week, the whole time either whining or unpacking a bunch of unnecessary crap like this neon green plastic table for five year olds._

"Seriously guys, this chair is really starting to piss me off now." A tubbier boy sitting on the other side of the table complained as he tried to position himself in a comfortable state.

"Yeah dude, why do we have to sit on these plastic chairs?" The boy wearing a blue hat sitting next to the tubby one asked.

"Answer the door, Belle!" A faint shout came from the living area.

I jolted up from my pink chair and wandered to the front door. _Ahh- Finally, free from the freaks!_

I hastily opened the door up for another family to join in the **fun.**

"Hi! I am to assume you are here to attend the house warming party?" I asked talking in a weird voice, smiling cheekily- until I realized the couple had two kids with them- one of them looking around my age.

_Crap, he probably thinks I'm weird now._

"Yes." The man nodded seriously. I blinked up at him.

He scooted past with his blonde haired partner. Leaving me with the two- I'm guessing, siblings.

"I'm Isabelle." I gave a little wave along with a smile- to try knock out all awkwardness.

"Okay." The younger, orange haired sibling said, still standing on the front porch. _Godamnit._

"So umm…" I mumbled, giggling nervously twirling one of my long strands of hair. "I'll show you where all the kids are."

We walked to the kids' room; my mom standing there prepared, holding up two more plastic chairs.

"Aww, it's only Craig." The chubby boy glared at us, then quickly adding. "Hey don't flip me off, Asshole!"

Mom moved my chair closer to the girl next to me and placed another chair on the other side of mine.

"Mom, where is the other table?" I asked, _God, she better not be doing what I think she's doing._

_Well, just to keep you on track- my mother has decided that since there is no other plastic table that she would squeeze another chair on each side for us. So right now, my personal bubble is about half an inch wide._

"Hey, watch it Twirp!" The brown haired girl threatened, as I accidently whacked her leg.

I sighed, "Sorry!"

The two boys sitting with Faye started giggling to themselves, "Geeze Shelly, what crawled up in your vagina th-"

"SHUT UP, TURDS!" Shelly yelled, storming off. I widened my eyes. _Jesus Christ, she is scary._

"What's going on?" A confused blonde boy asked, stumbling into the room.

The brunette girl sitting at the end of the table looked up from her book and noticed him walk in.

"Hi Butters!" She chirped, giving him a little wave.

"Well hi Christy! Do you know if Alice is here?" Butters questioned, observing the room.

"What? Aw, Butters?" The tubby boy whined, "Why did you invite all the douche bags?"

"Is Alice here?" Butters anxiously asked for the second time.

"No she isn't." She shook her head, and quickly added. "-and shut up Cartman."

"You're a bitch… and I need some cheesy poofs." Cartman got up from his green chair and walked out.

_What a long night._

* * *

"Did you see how good Stan was at that game?" Faye beamed, washing a plate in the sink.

"Uh- no. Only the ninth time when he double killed me." I grumbled throwing the rag at her.

Faye picked it up off the ground, "Isabelle, don't worry, you weren't the only one who lost to him."

"I know…" I confessed, "Faye, do you think mom and dad are going to want to live here permanently after everything is okay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

**Well, well, there goes the first proper chapter! I tried to make it a little different, hopefully you liked it- this took me so long, I'm sorry! _o**

**The lovely OC's used:**

**Faye Layke – Tainted Promise**

**Christy Morejon – ChristyCullen101**

**(Mention) Alice Lufkin – Yumi loves the darkness**

**Leave a review! (:**


	4. Blinking In His Direction

**OKAY! Mwahaha –I changed my mind x] – they shall be 16. This will prob change like ALL THE TIME, I just can't make up my mind! :O  
There is a spider on my bed- so I'm sitting on the floor :) Any- the story must go on, with ocs! Hope you enjoy! I don't own south park or any OC's except Belle and her Mom.**

**

* * *

  
**

"But Mom..." I coughed out as I rolled around in my bed, holding the thin sheet over my face. I was whining in my best sick voice, ever. "Couldn't you hear me coughing last night? I got hardly any sleep..."

"Yes, and wasn't it a coincidence that the coughing would start after your alarm clock would go off every hour- then suddenly the coughing stops? I have to say Isabelle, I'm impressed- you're not one to wake yourself up for just anything." Mom sighed and poked me in the back. "Get up- you're not sick and you're going to school." She stormed out of my room.

_Hmm, you'd assume that since she isn't my real mom, she would be GREATFUL to have me in her life. GODAMNIT, I know I should have pretended to throw up instead, or maybe... _I sat up on my bed and opened my mouth about to poke my uvula- _you know, the dangly thingy above your throat? Yes- my limitations are very high today._

"Belle, what are you doing?

I quickly pulled my finger back out of my mouth and looked up to see Faye. "Uhh, no! No, nothing..."

She rolled her eyes, "You're not going to get out of school today." She continued her way through the hallway.

_God, why? WHY! I was incredibly happy until you moved me here!_

* * *

"Don't think you can get away without eating." Mom shoved a mini yoghurt container in my face.

"But, if I do then I will feel sick." I cried, snatching the yoghurt. "And why doesn't Faye have to eat?"

"She decided to eat her breakfast and not to be difficult." Mom sighed. _Typical, _I rolled my eyes.

"Have a great day!" Mom kicked us out and slammed the door.

"I can't believe she expects me to eat this!" Faye watched me throw my yoghurt in the bin, "I mean, she knows that I feel sick after eating in the morning- it's like she wants me to be ill on my first day or something. Maybe it's-"

"Jesus, you're so negative about everything!" Faye snapped- scrunching her hands into fist in front of herself, "Would you please just stop? Stop whining for once?!" I blinked up at her - shocked at her unexpected rage.

"Life isn't fair- but you have to learn to deal with that because the world doesn't revolve around you." Faye stared at me. We were still standing just outside our house.

* * *

"Pssst!" I sneakily called through my hands to a boy sitting at my right. It was pretty silent except for a few other whispers.

"Uhh, hey?" I waved my pencil in the air, hoping he'd see it in the corner of his eye. _He must be able to hear me; I mean it's really quiet. _His head continued to hang down in front of himself as he quickly scribbled things down in a book lying on his desk.

I stared at him in annoyance, "Guy in um... trench coat?" I poked his shoulder with the end of my pencil. He jerked his face toward me and glared, my eyes widened in fright.

"Hehe..." I mumbled, trying to not make eye contact. "Oh, never mind." I gave an apologetic smile, and turned my head to the left to see a blonde weirdly staring at me.

"You should just leave Bain to himself." She brushed a few golden curly stands of hair past her hazel eyes. This girl was pretty, though not as pretty as some I have seen around this school.

I beamed at her interaction towards me, "I'm Isabe-"

"How much were your shoes? Are they beige or desert sand coloured?" I frowned at her interruption and watched her study my ugg boots. "Do you know Clyde?"

"Uh, no and they're beige, I'm not sure; my friend got them for my birthday." Her head popped back up and she smoothly smiled.

"Oh right, you're new." She started to examine my hair; I nervously brushed the tips with my fingers. "I'm Bebe, though I wouldn't be surprised if you knew that already." I stared at her.

"Kenny McCormick, would you mind telling me why you're late to my class?" Mr. Garrison... _I think it was?_ angrily threw his gossip magazine down on his table. "I mean, I know English is the stupidest subject on the planet, but at least write a note saying you gonna wag."

I gazed at the door and examined this 'Kenny' boy. _He was quite good looking, blonde hair with piercing blue eyes I could spot back here in my seat._

"Isabe, you have so little to learn." Bebe chuckled, snapping me out of my daze at Kenny. _Goddamnit- I hate that. Wait did she just call me Isabe?_

"You wouldn't have a chance with Kenny McCormick, no girl does really..." Bebe held her head up with her hand and watched Kenny smile at a girl who had walked in late with him, "Except for her."

"So, they date?" I asked Bebe, watching the two full empty seats.

"Who knows? But there are two boys you're going to want to stay completely clear of." I nodded, "Firstly, Stan Marsh. Seriously don't piss Wendy off, she will fucking kill you. Kyle Broflovski, don't even think about blinking in his direction or I will fucking kill you."

* * *

_Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh who came to our house warming party? Stan Marsh who seemed very interested in Faye? Nah... He probably wasn't if he already has a girlfriend. – _**Buuuump~**

"Oh crap, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I rambled, standing back up. "I was just thinking about..." The boy I bumped into picked up my folder and a few papers that had flown out and handed it to me. "I mean- Thanks... um,"

"I'm Kyle," He smiled.

"Kyle Broflovski?" I asked, but only in curiosity.

* * *

**Whoaah, alrighty- God Daaamn, I never knew how popular Kenny was with the ladies! ;) hehe- Though I have an idea. But I have to say Kenny's main girl will be 'All Cats Unite' 's 'Lauren'**

**And I would like to thank ****ChristyCullen101 for noticing the overload of Kenny and suggesting I change Christy's pair. So thanks for that! :)  
**

**OC'S!**

**Bain Cynis – Anonymous Void**

**Lauren – All Cats Unite**

**Faye Layke - Tainted Promise  
**


	5. I Know That Voice

**Look an update- an actual update... ^^ heh sorry... & I'm so sorry for the short chapters! I don't even realise their short until I've published and I'm like OH daaaaamn. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW – The more often you review depends how often I will use your OC, so ;)  
I'm seriously so super busy atm since I'm starting up with NCEA this year, I don't think you have that in USA (where most of you are from) so you're prob just like huuuh? And I have stage challenge practice like ALL the time. WTD –SLAP-  
I'll try update more often because I really do love you guys- :3 this is just to introduce some more OCs ;)**

**

* * *

**

"You can stop panicking," Faye waved her hand in front of me, followed with a sigh. "I don't like him."

"It doesn't matter. At all costs you have to stop him from liking you." Faye looked at me confused; I placed my green folder gently down on the table in front of us.

"What happened to your folder?" Faye obviously changing the subject picked up my folder and started rearranging my papers to a better state. "It's dirty, and all your papers are gonna fall out the sides."

"If Stan breaks up with Wendy because he realises he has no feelings for her because he suddenly likes you, then she is going to kill you. KILL."

"Wendy?" She gave me her attention again. "What does she look like?"

"Godamnit, you know..." I sighed. _Wait, I don't even know who she is._ I blinked at Faye, she watched me waiting for her answer. "She uhh has like one of those umm- Ahh!"

A mysterious hand yanked me up from my seat, "I think something is wrong with Alice!"

"Butters, let go of my arm." I said seriously, trying pulling my arm back. He surprisingly loosened his grip and my arm flew back hitting a boy behind me. I stumbled to my feet.

"Sorry!" I turned around to apologise properly to the victim.

"Oh, hi Christy," I gave a warm smile. "I want to apologise for my hard out snobbery and lack of enthusiasm at the house warming party."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled back. "This is Tweek." Christy introduced me to the boy I had just accidently smacked. I waved; he twitched. His ruffled, dirty blonde pile of hair jumped up from his head, constantly flowing through the air as he was shaking_. It was very messy but seemed to match his personality; his shirt was buttoned up all wrong and he held a thermos in both hands in front of himself. He seemed quite nervous about something, when I saw his wide, dark brown eyes stop darting across the room and land on the back of a black haired girl sitting at a bigger table._

"Butters, Alice is fine. I swear." Christy quickly grabbed the confused blonde who was now trying to squeeze answers out of the innocent, Faye. "Sorry about him."

"Hey, Tweek," That raven haired girl giggled, as she faced Tweek. _I swear she popped out of nowhere._

"GAH," Tweek blurted out, startled. Trying to stay as calm as possible, he mumbled out. "H-Hi Lola." Lola smiled, her cheeks shading a light red.

"Hi I'm Isabelle, but you can just call me Belle for short if you want." I held my arms behind my back, still smiling from before. She spun her head in my directionand smiled with her blue eyes_- well I know she has at least one blue eye, I couldn't quite see her right one as it was hidden under her side fringe that swayed back to lie with the rest of her dead straight, black strands of hair reaching down to her mid back._

"Hi, I'm Lola." She said a little quietly. _She was rather small, probably about the same weight range as me but I think at least 3 inches shorter. _It was silent, except for Tweeks deep breathing.

Lola gave Tweek a light punch to the shoulder and chirped, "Well anyway, see you guys around!"

"AHH!" Tweek jumped in surprise and turned to hastily walk away but instead he bumped right into me, along with his opened thermos.

"Eww..." I whined, pulling my jacket out as it peeled off my skin. It was totally drenched in what smelt like coffee. _Oh yay- greeeat._

"Oh Jesus," Tweek panicked, pulling on his hair. "I- AH! I didn't mean to- That was an accident! Arrrgh God- when does it end?"

I watched him as his eyes twitched and shoulders jolted, listening to him stumble through his words. "Uh, don't worry about it, really. It's just a stupid coat." I picked up his Thermos and handed it back to him, he took it through shaking hands.

"Isabelle, are you okay?" Faye rapidly walked over to me, I sighed. _Ehh-_ _she must have seen what happened._

_

* * *

_"Just hurry up all ready, geeze." Faye whined, roaming around in the kitchen.

I nodded and dashed up the stairs to my bedroom, flung my wardrobe doors open and examined the hanging coats. _Thaaaat one! It's pretty much the same purple colour as the jacket I have on now but a zip up instead, hopefully no one will even notice. _I scrambled out of my tight coffee stained coat and zipped my fresh smelling jacket on.

"Belle, classes start in five minutes!" Faye called from downstairs. I ran down to the front door to where she was standing. _She is not in a good mood._

"You're so impatient," I placed my hands on my hips. "If this was the other way around I wouldn't be bitching at you!"

"You would if it wasn't school we were missing out on." She locked the door behind us and we started walking back to school, "Don't tell mom or dad about this."

"Mmm... it's not like they hang around to talk with us anyway." I coldly blurted out, shrugging.

Faye looked at me in concern, but changed the subject. "I have Math next, what do you have?"

I scanned my timetable and squeezed in back into my jean pocket, "Study period!" I grinned, until I realised I was going to be a complete loner. "I'll go to your class with you."

"Are you aloud?" Faye asked. The bell rang and we walked through down the hallway to her class.

"Well, we missed our first three classes with the principal. Then in my English class we did nothing, so it's not like I have a lot to study." We shrugged and walked into Faye's English class. We were the first there, except for the weird looking teacher who watched us take a desk each, the desks weren't in groups but individual so pretty much everyone sat together.

Slowly more students filled up the room. _Stan was first, tailed by a girl I am going to assume is his girlfriend, Wendy. She wasn't as pretty as I had imagined, she had black almost dead straight hair resting a few inches past her shoulders, and her fringe lay just above her crystal blue eyes. Behind the "couple" was Cartman, he didn't look very impressed probably because he couldn't say a word to Stan with Wendy completely hogging him.  
Another bunch of students roamed in taking their own seats, Christy along with Butters as she was keeping him calm. The shaking mess, Tweek and ohh that boy who probably thinks I'm insane, Craig. There was also two other happy looking kids with them that I hadn't seen before, one being a rather pale, skinny boy but hidden with his large sized orange jumper and brown pants. He brushed a hand through his tamed blonde hair, it isn't too short but not long, it was complicated to describe. He seemed awfully tall next to the girl he was with but I think she was just really small in general, she looks a lot younger than most of us here but her hair was similar to a lot of the girls, black and straight, her layered up hair fell against the light olive skin on her face and down to only her shoulders. She was wearing a dress, a yellow ruffled dress with a brown jacket on the top, you would think she'd be cold but she did have white stockings on.  
Coming in late were two more boys, I hadn't seen them around before either. One had a rare skin tone that would be called as 'in the middle', he was wearing a black shirt with white sleeves from the top underneath, and typical blue jeans and white shoes, he had black ruffled hair and was the only kid I had seen with glasses on. He was slim and much skinnier than the boy with him, though the other boy wasn't exactly fat. The other kid had dark brown eyes and hair, along with fair skin tone. He zipped up his red jacket before the two sat down next to Faye. _

"Hey, is this your twin... or something?" The red jacket boy asked Faye. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, this is Isabelle." Faye introduced. "And this is Clyde, that's Johnny."

I gave a wave to them; Johnny waved back then leaned back on his chair putting headphones on. Clyde gave a casual 'hey' and started talking with Faye. The teacher went through her roll checking which students were here and that, and then started doing her own thing. _Why are these teachers so slack?_

"SCREW YOU GUYS!" Cartman shouted. I jumped from my seat in fright, _MyGod. _He stormed away from Wendy and Stan and sat beside Johnny.

I took a big breath and recovered from my mini heart attack until the teacher glanced across at Cartman, but then her eyes meet with mine. "Hang on, which one are you?" She asked in her natural bitch tone.

My eyes widened a little, I watched her as she checked her role for my face. "Uhh... I'm new and just with my sister while we get-"

"I don't care. Get out." She interrupted and threw her role list back on the table, then went back to playing with the pimples on her face. Everyone had their eyes on me; _this is so embarrassing... _my cheeks started burning up. _No! I'm not going to be the little turd that gets told what to do their whole life!_

I remained in my seat and took a deep breath, "Well, I don't actually care at all what you think and it's not like you do anything except sit there and try to hide up the mess you call your face so what's it matter."

_Ooh, think I kinda crossed the line_. She stood up from her seat and scurried over to me, her face was nearly as red as mine. She yanked my arm and kicked me out the door. "Get to the counsellors office right now!"

_Crap, I'm in shit now. I really should go... _I walk through the cafeteria there was still a puddle of coffee. _Hang on... aw crap where did my folder go? _

"Kenny, you should just ask her out." I twisted my head. _I know that voice._

"Which one?" Kenny chuckled to himself. _Whoa what a sleeze!_

_

* * *

_

**Please review! If you don't then I'll just like not use your OC- sounds fair? KAAY here are the OC'S and their owners. & I do not own the south park characters.  
:) OC'S  
Faye Layke- Tainted Promise**

**Christy Morejon – ChristyCullen101**

**(Mention) Alice Lufkin – Yumi loves the darkness**

**Lola India Parker – jasperhalefan**

**Lynda Kara Rivera – ToOoFaKiNd**

**Johnny Patrick Sandders - Commander of the Rabbids**


	6. Nervousness Bug

Hello fellow SOUTH PARK FANS! :D  
**WELL WELL- Facebook turns up in this update ;) **–**What do you reckon? Make Isabelle her own Facebook page?**_ But then what could I use as her photo, I based her looks pretty much off myself. I guess I could use a photo of me? -Tell me what you think!_  
I will be accepting later OC's but it's just you most likely won't get your pairing because I am going first come first serve & I do accept anonymous' OC's because I am fabfab. BUT I do strongly suggest you make an account so I can contact you if needed ^^  
ALSO I have made the students timetables so I can work out class mates and that jazz YAY! SO HERES UPDATE ;) Short... But yeah!

**South Park- sadly not mine  
Neither is Facebook.**

* * *

**Ughh... **  
"I am very disappointed, Isabelle." I am sitting in the councillors' office discussing my misbehaviour problems. Hah hardly. "It's your first day, and you get sent here already! I know it might be hard, mm'kay, to settle down? But you have to be respectful to others, and at the moment you aren't making a very good impression of yourself! mm'kay?" Ramble. Ramble. Blah.

He gives me a constant glare of annoyance after I shoot him my famous roll of the eyes- I brush long locks of hair out of my eyes and give my attention back to him."Uh yes, sorry."

"mm'kay" He gestures toward the door and I jump out of my seat. "Next!" Mr Mackey calls. Craig Tucker, jet black hair still falls from each sides of his old looking, blue chullo hat, that same colour matching his eyes.  
"Nathan and Craig you get sent here almost every day!" Observing him, watching him stroll inside so casually is the second boy. He too has stunning blue eyes, an icy blue that must send shivers down many spines. He rubs the back of his neck brushing his shaggy black hair across his natural tanned kissed skin and slides down into the seat beside his friend.

I quickly widen with the sound of my name while I stand so absentmindedly. "Isabelle, mm'kay do you need something?" Mackey is staring at me. Craig is staring at me. Nathan is staring at me.

I stumble down the hallway. Shit! I watch my feet as I run both hands through my thin, straightened hair. Why do I have to act and seem like a complete fool? ARGH-**"Hey again,"**

"AH" I jump throughout my skin. I take a deep breath and flicker my eye lids back open. KYLE.

"Oh. Hello." I cough out, shrugging as if everything was absolutely... Casual? "What's up?"

"I found your folder," Kyle announces. Playfully he shoves my lost folder smack into my face, "Isabelle Layke." He quickly adds to his sentence.

I giggle and slide my folder out from through his huge gloves. "So he figures out the name." I grin shyly. Eyes stuck sick to the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you ok?" He wonders. I bet he senses the nervousness bug crawling all over me. I drop my overly chewed strand of hair back down to my chest, and meet his gaze to give him a light nod. Distraction is a horrible disease. His face- Flawless; But, worry seems to linger in the depth of his oh-so-breath-taking eyes, stinging emerald. "I'm great." I lie. And he smiles.

I bite down hardly on my lip. Why was this one taken? The one who happens to leave his tagging throughout my mind? I'm in way over my head. I don't know him that well at all.

The bell rings, I stare anxiously at Kyle- awaiting his next move. "Which way are you off to?" His question floating into my head, but dents a grin far into my cherry, glossed lips. Kyle's eyes lose my level and travel past my shoulder; I spin on the spot recognising the attention thief, his girlfriend.

"Kyle!" Bebe exclaims, "I was looking for you, we're gonna miss the bus." She tugs at her bouncy, golden curls and her glue on eyelashes- are battering like crazy. A roll with my eyes and I sigh.

"Oh, right." Kyle replies, letting his head lightly fall to the side. "See you later." He scurries toward Bebe, and they hurry off.

But he glances back at my direction, and he's looking back at me.

* * *

I run my hand slowly through my chocolate, brown bangs hovering just above my closed eyes. "It's kind of weird how glum you are." Faye declares, I give her my glare. –Though she does have a point, since when am I like this? Drooling all over a boy I hardly know.

"Love at first sight?" She chuckles her words out, hardly even questioning.

"No!" I snap back, cheeks burning into a red. "I'm not into 'love'"

"Apparently not anymore," Faye smirks, raising an eyebrow. IK stay silent. "Awww." She holds her hands together and closes her eyes. She's only doing this to bug me.

"Get out of here." I give her shooing gestures with my hands toward my bedroom door.

"Whaaaatever," She lifts her shoulders into a shrug and slyly skips out. A roll with my eyes and I open my laptop up.

"Girls," Mums faint voice calls from downstairs, "Dinner!" Goddamn typical timing.

"Hang on!" I reply, impatiently tapping my apple red nails against the wooden desk. I groan with the slowness.

Four emails from Facebook...  
-Eric Cartman wants to be friends on Facebook.  
-Taylor Layke commented on your photo.  
-Clyde Donovan wants to be friends on Facebook.  
-Randy Marsh wants to be friends on Facebook.

I stare at the screen for a moment- okaaaay. So Eric- Or Cartman whatever, and Clyde go to school. Accept. Who Is Randy Marsh? I scan his page, uhh Stan's dad? Alright then accept. Weird.

Wonder what photo Aunt Taylor commented on? I haven't uploaded anything in ages- "ISABELLE, HURRY UP!" Mums yell slips through into my thoughts, interrupting. Shit.

"Nice of you to join us," Faye winces, stabbing her fork into her mashed potato. I glance at our parents.

"This snow, it's just starting to freak me out. That's all I'm saying!" Mums lips fall into a deep frown, before storming into the kitchen with her plate of food.

Dad throws his fork down to his plate. "I know! Really we can talk about this later." He calls after her, there's no reply. Dad sighs, and grasps to the bridge of his nose with annoyance.

* * *

**OK OK**  
-sigh- pairings are so _so_ hard. First come, first serve! But I love you all D: Since I haven't updated in ages I'm not sure who actually still reads this- except my sister. So if you review this and have sent in an oc I will be using them :) Fab. So hope to see some reviews. yay!

OC'S USED

Faye Layke- Tainted Promise


End file.
